Aun no puedo irme
by Kannaby
Summary: Natsumi agoniza y Endo no puede ayudarla, sin embargo, ella tiene razones muy fuertes para seguir en esta vida.


**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Natsumi había tenido aquel accidente, según contaron los testigos, ella miro a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle, al notar que el semáforo estaba en rojo comenzó a caminar, sin embargo, no todos hacen caso de las reglas de transito, aun no sabían si habían sido dos o tres segundos después, pero un auto salió de la nada, causando graves consecuencias a la peli rojizo.<p>

Por incumplimiento de las normas y además de eso ser causante de un accidente, al conductor se lo llevaron preso, al parecer tenia unas copas de mas, lo cual solo sumo mas cargos en su contra, las personas que habían presenciado el accidente no dejaron a la pobre mujer ahí tirada, como buenos samaritanos llamaron a una ambulancia. Poco después ella se encontraba hospitalizada y con pronostico reservado, al revisar sus cosas, encontraron el numero de Endo, al cual llamaron inmediatamente, el solo escuchar las palabras "mujer de pelo rojizo" y "accidente" en la misma frase, fue suficiente para que el se fuera corriendo al hospital.

Al llegar no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en el pecho, algo que le oprimía el corazón. Natsumi yacía en una cama recostada, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su expresión denotaba que a pesar de estar dormida, aun sentía dolor. _No pude protegerla, _pensaba, aunque aquellas tres palabras solo hacían que se sintiera peor, agradeció a aquellos que le llamaron, específicamente eran tres personas, estos se fueron, ya no les correspondía estar ahí, solo se despidieron y le desearon que su esposa se recuperara pronto.

Eran mas o menos las 4 de la mañana, Endo no se retiro del hospital ni un segundo, a Natsumi le tocaba su consulta diaria y el no quería dejarla sola, según le habían dicho estaba mejorando, aunque aun no despertaba del coma. Endo solo sabia que el doctor vendría a su habitación y la evaluaría; en ese momento el no sabia que sentir, si alegría de que se encontrara mejor o tristeza por que ella aun no se había levantado.

Al fin llego el doctor, Endo ya se estaba impacientando, el quería verla caminando otra vez, tener aquellas discusiones tontas con ella, comer su comida, aunque no supiera tan bien preferiría un millón de veces sus platos antes que verla sufrir. Siendo sincero una parte de el no quería que llegara el doctor...¿Por que?, pues simplemente no quería que al revisarla, dijera que ya no había esperanza, el la tenía, y estaba dispuesto a esperar lo necesario con tal de verla sonreír una vez mas.

Aquel hombre la reviso detalladamente, por lo visto no había encontrado nada malo en ella, Endo solo lo miraba, parecía querer encontrar algo malo, o tal vez, solo quería asegurarse de no darle falsas esperanzas al castaño.

La dejo quieta y ahora dirigió su mirada al castaño.

— Se recuperara —dijo el doctor.

— ¿En serio doctor? —pregunto Endo a punto de soltar unas lagrimas.

— Si , solo debo revisar su exámenes de sangre para asegurarme.

— De acuerdo, ¡muchas gracias doctor!

— Es mi trabajo y ayudar a las personas es algo que me hace sentir muy bien, ahora te dejare a solas con ella, estoy seguro de la protegerás —comento retirándose de la habitación.

_Estoy seguro de que la protegerás_. A Endo le resonaban una y otra vez esas palabras, se sentía mejor ahora, Natsumi se estaba recuperando, lo único que faltaba eran los exámenes de sangre, no paro de imaginarse a su esposa levantándose de su cama, incluso podía decir que las cosas estaban mejorando.

El se quedo contemplándola, no podía dejar de hacerlo, lo había hecho durante dos semanas y ya se le había hecho costumbre, esperaba aquel instante en que sus hermosos ojos se abrieran de nuevo y su boca le mostrara una de aquellas sonrisas que solo Natsumi podía mostrar.

No pudo evitar quedarse dormido, hacia rato que no lo hacia, y aquella noticia logró que se despreocupara un poco, ahora ambos estaban en aquel lugar durmiendo, pero de repente sonó una alarma, haciendo que el castaño se despertara de golpe, al mirar a su alrededor noto que esa silenciosa habitación, estaba ahora llena de enfermeras y unos cuantos doctores, uno de ellos saco a Endo al pasillo, el no entendía nada.

— Doctor ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —pregunto alterado.

— Lo siento Endo tendrás que esperar afuera —el doctor regreso rápidamente adentro sin explicarle muy bien al castaño.

— ¡Espere! —llamó pero no le hicieron caso, aprovechó que una enfermera pasaba por allí y no dudo en preguntarle.

— Su corazón se detuvo.

Eso lo dejo helado, todo paso tan rápido que el no había notado que aquella maquina que monitoreaba sus latidos...se había detenido. Dentro intentaban resucitarla, pero Endo ya se estaba resignando, la impotencia era tan fuerte que se estaba preparando para lo peor.

Uno de los doctores salió por fin, y se acerco a Endo, quien estaba sentado en una de las sillas del pasillo mirando al suelo.

— Ven conmigo —le dijo, el no pudo deducir mucho en su expresión, por eso solo lo siguió.

El doctor abrió la puerta de la habitación, Endo no podía creerlo, Natsumi se encontraba despierta, sentada en su cama, un poco recostada, pero al fin y al cabo _viva._ El no lo resistió, fue corriendo a abrazarla, claro que las enfermeras allí presentes no lo dejaron acercarse a ella con tanta emoción, ella aun estaba débil, por ende debía tener mas sutileza.

— Estas viva —susurro mas que feliz.

— No puedo morir aun —dijo ella con una voz muy suave.

— Claro que no.

— Espera Endo no es por eso, yo...tengo que decirte algo.

— Ya es momento de irnos —ordeno el doctor.

Todos salieron dejando a Endo y a Natsumi solos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué es lo que debes decirme?

— Sabes que te amo.

— Si.

— Pues esa es una de las dos razones por las cuales no puedo irme aun.

— ¿Dos?...¿Cuál es la otra?

Ella movió su mano izquierda y la entrelazo con la derecha de el, luego una tierna sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

— Yo...

Endo solo se limitó a mirarla, quería saber que otra razón podía ser tan importante...estuvo a punto de morir, ¿En que mas podría pensar?

— Estoy embarazada.


End file.
